Full Moon Rising
by smarter
Summary: This is basically PWP, prompted by "furniture destroying sex" on tumblr. I might change the title eventually.


Ruby had invited him over to watch a movie. He was sure "watch a movie" wasn't code for anything even though she had called him at 9 o'clock at night. Especially since said movie was in the DVD player and popcorn had been made. Ask him what the movie was about, though, and Victor would be unable to tell you. Why? Because a certain brunette beauty had pushed the popcorn that had been sitting between them onto the floor and was now straddling him and moving her hips in such a way that made him groan into her mouth and grip her thighs. Ruby whimpered as she felt his growing erection against her thigh and she ground her hips down, resting her forehead on his.

Whale planted wet kisses along her jaw line, just beneath her earlobe, and down her neck as he slowly trailed his fingertips up the front of her shirt. He matched every move of her hips with his own, each soft moan that escaped her lips turning him on even more. He clutched the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. He stared at her red lace bra for a moment before claiming newly bare skin with his lips. Ruby dug her fingers into his hair, tilting her head back, and letting out a soft moan. Victor slid his hands to her hips and pulled her into him. There was only one way he was going to be fully satisfied with their closeness, but when he moved his hand to unbutton her jeans she quickly moved a hand from his hair to brush his hand away.

"No." she whispered, her hips continuing their rotation against his.

Victor groaned. "If that isn't where we're heading, I'm going to need you to stop."

Ruby stilled her movements and looked at him. "It's not that I don't want to because, god do I want to." She captured his lips, slightly nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away. "It's just that it's close to wolf's time and I tend to get… I don't want to hurt you." She bit her bottom lip and looked at him apprehensively.

"You won't hurt me." Victor reassured, cupping her cheek with his hand to guide her toward him so he could kiss her lips.

She brought both of her hands to rest atop his chest. "You don't know that." She replied softly before returning his kiss.

"Try me." He said against her lips as he dug his fingers into her sides and bucked his hips up to meet hers.

Ruby growled and returned his kiss with a passion much more intense than before. She twisted the fabric of his shirt in her hands and pulled it over his head, nipping at his bare chest the moment his shirt was removed. With one hand, which, in retrospect, Whale thought was some kind of sorcery, she pushed him to the side and on his back, a leg hanging off the couch with his foot planted on the ground. Her lips touched every inch of his skin as she trailed down his stomach to his belly button and stopped at the button of his pants. He breathed out a curse as she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped. His groan was stifled by her mouth against his as she wrapped her fingers around him. He bucked his hips as she moved her hand against his length and he had to stop her because otherwise this was going to end sooner than he'd like it to.

Victor ran his tongue along her bottom lip as he gripped her sides to hold her into place while he sat up. Ruby removed the hand from his pants to steady herself against him so she wouldn't fall. In another swift movement, he picked her up from his lap and moved her to the coffee table in front of them. Victor nudged her on her back, slightly surprised that she obliged, and settled himself on top of her. Pants were still an issue, but that was going to change momentarily. First he wanted to bathe her in kisses, starting with her lips and moving down her neck over her breasts. He pulled down a bra strap to release a nipple only to claim it with his mouth. Ruby gasped, gripping his hair with one hand and digging her fingernails into his shoulder with the other. Whale repeated his actions with her other breast before kissing his way down her belly button to her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped in record time, in comparison anyway, and removed both her jeans and panties in one swift motion.

He set one of her legs on his shoulder as he settled himself between them. Licking his lips, he slipped a finger inside her folds and groaned at how wet she was. He glanced up at her before deciding to test the waters with a second finger. Ruby arched her back, whimpering as he pumped his fingers inside her. A loud moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue against her. When his thumb pressed against her clit while he simultaneously licked and suckled, she bucked her hips and growled out of frustration.

"Can you just fuck me already?"

Victor perked his head up and grinned. "No need to tell me twice." He stood up to remove his pants while she took her bra off in a huff. "Do you have a… uh…" he motioned to his cock and raised an eyebrow.

Ruby glanced at him, making no effort to mask her frustration. "It's okay, I'm on the pill."

"Are we sure that even works now? I'd be much more comfortable with-"

"Victor fucking Frankenstein," she said exasperatedly, slapping her palms down on the table beside her, "I swear to god if you do not fuck me right now, I'm just going to do it without you and you won't even get to watch."

"Right. Okay." He nodded and kneeled down to hover over her on the table and settle himself between her legs.

But just as he had braced himself over her, Ruby's impatience got the better of her and she wrapped her legs around him, rolling them both over so his back was on the table and she was now on top of him. "I told you it was close to wolf's time, right?" she asked, almost breathless.

Victor nodded, his breath hitching as she wrapped her hand around his length for the second time that night.

"Good. So you can't say I didn't warn you." She quickly lowered herself on him, a small smile and a sigh of relief crossing her mouth as he fills her completely.

The feel of her surrounding him is almost too much, and then she begins to bounce on top of him and he thinks he might die. He lets out heavy breaths and brings his hands to grip her thighs. Load moans escape her lips as she claws at his chest, then whimpers as she rolls her hips forward. Victor starts to move a hand between them to her center, but she quickly grabs it and his other hand, pinning them both to the side of his head and shaking her head before capturing his lips, and then his tongue, while she quickened her pace.

While Victor did not mind this position one bit (who doesn't love a girl on top?), he was not loving the inability of being able to touch her because she refused to give him back the use of his hands. He forced himself to pick a precise moment between thrusts to flip them over, muffling Ruby's growl with his mouth. He buried his face in her neck, and she wrapped a leg around his waist, as he thrust into her. She met him thrust for thrust, even when he quickened his pace. Breathing became heavy and she begged him to go deeper, and shift just a few inches, and faster, and then another quick thrust and there was a crack and an unexpected shift in position, causing Victor to cry out as he came inside her.

"The table…broke." Ruby said, out of breath. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Victor opened his eyes and let out a loud laugh as he noticed one of the legs of the table lying broken on the floor. The table itself tilted so that the only thing holding the girl beneath him in her current position was him and his knees. He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. "Did you…?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

Ruby answered him by shaking her head and pushing him backwards until his calves hit the couch and he plops down. She kneeled down in front of him and ran her hands along his thighs. He groaned and tilted his head back. He should not be getting rewarded if he didn't make her come, but something told him he wouldn't be able to stop her. A curse left his lips as he felt her tongue run the length of his cock, then she wrapped her mouth around him and he tangled his fingers in her hair. She bobbed her head up and down a couple times before he bucked his hips and she pulled away, pulling herself to sit on top of his lap.

"I had to get you ready for me again," she grinned as she kissed him, bringing him inside her without any warning, causing him to groan and twitch against her.

She thrust against him, using the couch as leverage to thrust as hard as she could. Whale gripped her thighs tightly as he matched her rhythm.

Ruby whimpered and buried her face in the crook of his neck, attaching her lips to his skin. Victor had a sudden idea and made sure he had a good grip on her before he stood up. Ruby tightened her legs around him, and he moved his hands to cup her ass to keep her from falling.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Moving. Guide me to a room with a bed." He ordered, and moved in the direction she waved her hand in. However, instead of keeping still while he walked, she shifted her hips and he groaned her name. Spotting a wall out of the corner of his eye, he took a few quick steps and slammed her against it. She let out a load moan and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he thrust into her, leaving scratch marks that were definitely going to leave scars. Victor grunted as he thrust into her a few more times before she finally voiced her agreement for a bed upstairs. "Baby, if we have to go upstairs, I'm going to end up fucking you _on_ the steps."

"I don't care." She breathed.

Victor shrugged and made his way to the stairs, making it halfway up before her mewls did him in and he had to stop and set her down on the steps. He pulled out of her, causing a whimper from her until he replaced the emptiness with a curl of his finger. He knelt to put his head between her legs, running his tongue along her slit and softly blowing, causing her to shudder. She curled her fingers in his hair as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, and arched her back as he pressed against her clit. She bucked her hips against his mouth as he quickened his pace, tightening her grip on his hair. She was just about to go over the edge when he stopped.

"What the fuck, Victor?" She was sexually frustrated enough without him teasing her.

"I just got to thinking about how you said you didn't want to hurt me. Have you been holding back?" Whale smirked, positive she was going to swallow her words from earlier.

Ruby growled and stood up, rather carefully because her legs were still shaking, and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. "Follow me." She ordered. Victor obliged.

As soon as they were both in the bedroom, Ruby shut the door and pushed him up against it, attacking his mouth with hers. She pinned his hands to his sides when he went to reach for her and nipped at his neck. She guided him to the bed, pushing him down on it. He nudged himself up to the middle of the bed and she climbed on top of him, a grin on her face. To his surprise, she pulled a sheet from one corner of the bed that had to be tied to the bedpost and tied it around his wrist; doing the same with the other one. He swallowed and silently prayed for his sanity as she lowered herself on him.

Her movements were slightly similar to the first time they were in this position, only now he found himself more frustrated because she was scratching her fingers against his chest and down his stomach and back up again, and he couldn't touch her at all. She rocked her hips against him, and he thrust his hips upward. Something between a moan and a laugh escaped her lips and she leaned down to bury her face in his neck, sucking and softly biting his skin. She brought a hand up to grip the headboard as she continued to grind into him.

"Ruby. Untie me." He breathed as he thrust his hips upward to meet hers.

"No." She said, biting at his earlobe.

"Untie me."

"No." She grazed her teeth along his jaw line, thrusting harder.

"Untie me."

"What's the magic word?" She kissed his lips, biting his bottom lip.

"Fuck you, Red." Whale was beyond frustrated. He needed to feel her skin. Needed to grab her, hold her, and leave marks on her skin while he fucked her into oblivion and she was teasing him on purpose.

The girl above him grinned and reached over to untie a wrist. Whale promptly untied the other one and flipped them over. Ruby yelped as his thrusts became instantly harder and faster. She brought her legs up, tightening them around his waist and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck, sucking at the skin until he left a mark. He copied her earlier actions and gripped the headboard to leverage himself as he thrust into her faster, shifting to move deeper. The headboard banged into the wall the faster he went and in addition to the growing noises between them, Ruby had taken to pleading in whimpers, sending Victor close to the edge. He brought a hand down between them, rubbing her clit to match his thrusts. One, another pleading whimper from her mouth; two, a broken moan; three, a loud crash and he tangled a hand into her hair. Victor stilled, grunting as he continued to rub between them until she cried out, her orgasm shaking through her and allowing his release as well.

"I broke the headboard." He stated in exhaustion as he rolled off her.

She giggled, rolling to rest her head on his chest. "I'm in so much trouble."

He kisses the top of her head, using his legs to bring blankets up so he could cover them both. "Was it worth it?"

She breathes in a heavy sigh as she closes her eyes. "Definitely."

"How close to wolf's time do we have to be before it's considered bestiality?"

"We are never having sex again."


End file.
